1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to a padlock which has a release member mounted to a surface thereof and a symbol-sequence selecting means arranged at two sides thereof to facilitate operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional padlock typically has a structure as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. The padlock includes a casing 80. A hook-like latch 81 extends from one side of the casing 80 and a retaining rod 82 extends from the other side of the casing 80 to align with a distal tip of the latch 81. The padlock further includes plural number-wheels 83 arranged within the casing 80 and a push key 84 mounted to one side face of the casing 80. When the number-wheels 83 are selected to a correct number series, the push key 84 is allowed to drive the retaining rod 82 to shift, as shown in FIG. 10, whereby the hook-like latch 81 can extend through the object which is to be locked. When the push key 84 is released and the retaining rod 82 is returned to its initial position and the number-wheels 83 are reset to a random number series, thereby securing the object.
This conventional padlock has a disadvantage that it is inconvenient for the push block 84 to be operated because the push block 84 has to be designed rather small in order to fit one side of the casing 80 which has a small surface area.
The present invention provides an improved padlock to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.